prehistoric park the remake
by Spongebob Fan 21
Summary: watch as Nigel goes back in time to rescue historys greatest animals welcome to prehistoric park.


There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if

we could bring them back what if extinction didn't have to be forever. Were going back in time on a

safari with a difference as wildlife adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures

on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a

second chance. This time Nigel is going back 66 million years to prehistoric Montana to rescue one

of the most terrifying animals of all time from the most dramatic extinction ever. Welcome to the

ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome to prehistoric park.

It's a big day at prehistoric park throughout this huge reserve everyone is getting ready for everything from giant

insects to dinosaurs. For Nigel it has always been a dream to rescue extinct animals and now he can make that

dream come true. As you can see Nigel said we have a wide variety of biomes we have savanna, forest, and even

a waterfall. For his first mission Nigel wants to catch a dinosaur well known by everyone tyrannosaurus rex. Now as

this is a map of the cretaceous and a meteor smashed into earth 66 million years ago in the Gulf of Mexico and

if I want to catch a I will have to go back 66 million years ago to prehistoric Montana. Nigel prepares to leave

he will arrive 3 days before impact so he must hurry. He then drove through the portal. He arrived on a field of ash

look at this he said now this was part of the reason why dinosaurs went extinct as you can see there is a volcano

behind me and that spews out ash and occasionally causes lava to pour out the gases kill dinosaur eggs and this

caused dinosaur numbers to drop this meant when the asteroid came dinosaurs were already in decline though

they could have recovered had the asteroid not hit but it did and it was the final nail in the coffin you could say.

Nigel orders his team to set up camp near a small lake while he heads off looking for dinosaurs. As he walked

he found some chewed up leaves look he said this means herbivores are nearby. He continued onwards suddenly

he heard screeching and chirping as a small dinosaur appeared look Nigel said ornithimimmus meaning ostrich

mimic the animal had a coat of blue feathers mixed in with some purple suddenly more heads popped up including

some ornithimmus with dark black feathers. But also there were dome dome headed dinosaurs with bright red

skulls look he said pachycephalosaurus the pachys had a bright blue body with red stripes running along their

backs. These ornithimimmus will soon be extinct to unless Nigel can save them. Alright he said to catch these

guys I'm going to put a sock over their head cause then they should calm down. Suddenly Nigel felt footsteps

and the herd ran off suddenly a massive 43 foot 7 ton animal appeared it looks like the have found Nigel

before he can find them. Some of the rexes were featherless but some had bright blue feathers. The three rexes

towered over Nigel roaring. Run he yelled the roared before pursuing their prey. Luckily for Nigel

are so massive that the forest slows them down. Looks like they gave up said Nigel panting. Alright lets continue

Nigel arrived back at camp with nothing to take home. And shooting stars fragments from an asteroid collision

shoot across the sky. Looks like theirs some fragments of the asteroid collision but they burn up in the atmosphere

but they signal something much bigger he said. The next day Nigel washed his face in the lake. Suddenly a herd

of animals appeared they had grey quills and had a zebra color. Triceratops Nigel said look at those red frills

he said their one of food sources and I would really love a couple for the park. But right now I'm heading

off cause I found some footprints these perfectly match a rexes footprint said as he began to head off across the

ash field. Eventually he arrived in a small canyon but there was some roars and snapping sounds. He ran behind

a rock as the rexes fought. Look he said some of the adults are feathered but some are not I think the males have

the feathers cause they need to use them for display but the females don't need any so they don't have any.

Suddenly the female roared a hunting call. No Nigel said there going back to camp I have to hurry. He ran for camp

he arrived but the rexes were right behind him the triceratops looked up as the rexes charged roaring their trying

to spook up the herd he said and single out the young the adults stood there ground. The female moved in on a

triceratops but right as she prepared to kill her prey a other triceratops charged in stabbing the in the thigh.

The rex roared as the males ran off the female still had the herd spooked and running towards Nigel nows my

Chance he said he set up the portal as the triceratops ran through followed by Nigel but the female didn't.

But now prehistoric park had its first dinosaurs. Wow said Bob its my favorite dinosaur he said laughing.

Now Suzzane came to have a look wow triceratops she said he really did. While the triceratops were

a little bit unexpected [ I say a little but cause who would not rescue triceratops] they would still

make great additions to the park I'm going to call the alpha male Theo cause that's my son's name

and his favorite dinosaur is triceratops Nigel said. The group arrived at the scene hey Bob Nigel said oh hi

Nigel alright let him out Bob yelled the herd ran into their enclosure before they started grazing. Now

I am off again said Nigel and this time I wont return without a he promptly walked through

now he was on the day of impact so he had to hurry cause he only had 5 hours left. He began down

river and herd footsteps the female he said. The rex limped on I have an idea he said. Meanwhile back

at the park tow teenage triceratops locked horns. Stop it Bob said he sighed why are they doing this.

I will get Suzanne to have a look he said. Meanwhile in the past Nigel and his team are ahead of the

female and have made a wall logs blocking her from escaping. Alright Nigel my plan is to box her in and

then hopefully she will be forced to go through the portal. Suddenly a mixed flock of ornithimimmus

and pachycephalosaurus ran with a in hot pursuit. She roared as the flock ran on. Eventually they ran through

the portal but one pachy was slower than the rest and it was snatched by the rex and killed with a crushing bite to

the back. Then it smashed through the logs. Why isn't she eating Nigel said as he followed her. Meanwhile

the flock had come through the portal surprising Bob. They were rushed to their enclosure afterwards the

group checked on the triceratops. Well said Suzzane it looks like they are sparring so don't worry there basically

playing. Good said Bob said as he left. Meanwhile Nigel is on the trail of the female . She finally arrived at a

canyon and Nigel is about to find out why she brought the kill all this way look he said as tow baby rexes emerged

now I can get a family of rexes for the park suddenly a roar was herd and the female dropped the kill roaring at a

rival male the tow snout bit each other but they disengaged and the male bit down on her neck but got kicked in

the gut. He then threw her onto a rock face. Suddenly he heard another roar as the females mate appeared. He

charged the rival biteing him on the skill but the rival broke free and bit down one the females mate's arm and

ripped it off eating it. But the male rammed the rival only to be kicked in the face. Suddenly the male grabbed

the rival by the throat and began to suffocate the rival who coughed up blood before finally dieing. The male

helped his mate to her feet but the suddenly a red light entered the atmosphere the asteroid. It slammed into

earth with the power of 100 trillion Hiroshima bombs going off at once. The shockwave was coming and Nigel

set up the time portal come on he yelled the rexes roared before walking towards him yes Nigel yelled. Prehistoric

park now had its first ever dinosaurs and Nigel was ready to see them. He was at hill where the family slept

im going to call the youngsters Terrence and Matilda said Nigel and for the adults Sue and Stan. Lets just hope

prehistoric park knows what its doing.

Next time Nigel goes back to the ice age.

[shot of Nigel on a snowmobile]

To save the mammoth

[shot of a herd of mammoths]

But runs into trouble on the way

[shot of a pack of lions roaring at Nigel]

All next time on prehistoric park


End file.
